


The Goods

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Drugs, Other, Vulgar Language, Weed, Weed Brownies, dammit leon, drug usage, leon gets into the brownies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22879918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Leon barges into Piers house like always and invites over Raihan. The group are hanging out until Piers and Raihan hear a thump in the kitchen. What has Leon done now?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	The Goods

For someone who lived in Spikemuth, Piers had a very… neat house. But he practically had a million roommates who made the house fairly messy. Whenever Leon was over after barging in without an invite, he would invite Raihan. Sometimes, Raihan would come over and then invite over Gordie. Not to mention Marnie was always upstairs in her room, which, she barely came out of when Leon was over. Mostly, however, it was Piers, Leon, and Raihan all together downstairs. 

However, sometimes, things went.. awry. Mostly because of Leon doing a bit too much exploring in the kitchen.

Piers had been leaning back on the couch chatting with Raihan when he heard a thump from the kitchen. His brow furrowed and he looked toward Raihan who looked back toward him. Then the man slowly blinked and looked toward the kitchen.

“What the fuck is Leon doing?”

“He told me he was getting something to eat the last time he was in here,” Raihan mused.

“... wait- what the hell is he getting to eat? How long has he been out there?”

“Dunno, Piers. Sounds like he fell in the fridge,” he laughed.

Piers groaned and stood up. He definitely had to get a better security system for his house. Maybe he could have more of his fans protect his house.. or he could get a barricade of Obstagoon. Nonetheless, with a bitter grumble, the man stood up and went into the kitchen.

When he arrived in the kitchen, he froze in his tracks.

Leon was standing there, chocolate crumbs on his face. His bright yellow eyes adjusted toward Piers and he smiled.

“Heyyy. Piers- my man, my buddy.. I didn’t know you were so good at baking. Instead of being a gym leader.. or just sitting here in the house with your little sister, you should become… a chef,” the champion stated, making a small gesture with his hands.

Piers stared at Leon before he ran toward the other. The loud thump they probably heard was Leon putting a dish into the sink. Or maybe he had just fell over before standing up again? Nonetheless, he turned back toward Leon.

“What did you even- did you eat-”

“Brownies. They’re great, my man. Do you have any more? I feel great.”

“Oh my fucking arceus- why. W-H-Y. Why are you like this- come on- go sit down before you hurt yourself,” Piers groaned. As he stepped forward, he grabbed Leon’s wrist and began dragging him into the living room.

Raihan looked up toward the two and blinked. Then he grinned and raised a brow. “You should be a babysitter at this point. You’re real good with kids, Piers.”

“Me? A kid? I’ll let you know I'm the Champion of Galar! And you… you’re just a speck of sand… a small grain in a huge sandstorm.. Hah!”

“Raihan- don’t provoke him. He’s /stoned/.”

“Me a speck of- wait. Stoned? As in.. high as a charizard?”

“Of course that’s what I mean! He got into my fucking brownies, dammit!” Piers groaned irritably.

“And you didn’t hide them?! Dude- holy shit- what if the officers find us here?” Looked like Raihan was panicking.

“No officers even come to Spikemuth, idiot! Not anymore!” Piers announced. Sitting Leon onto the couch, he groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Leon leaned back on the couch, cleaning his face off. He rubbed his hand into his shirt before looking toward Raihan. He narrowed his golden gaze before smugly grinning at the other. Then he leaned closer to Raihan, pursing his lips as he tried to kiss the other man’s cheek.

“You’re as tall as a Duraludon… damn… lemme kiss you- you look great, dude..”

“Okay- no- how the hell are we gonna get him to stay in one spot?”

“I don’t know?! Put him in a cage- pin him down- wait. Shit, that’s a bad idea… fuck- how does Marnie deal with this when i’m high?”

Raihan shrugged before looking toward Piers. Then he looked toward Leon, putting a hand on the champion’s face to keep him away.

“We’re screwed, man. We could have to sit here forever and monitor Leon like a damn baby. Dude- you should hide your goods better.”

“Goods? Those brownies were goods. Good, y’know… like me. The Champion of Galar.”

Piers sat down and placed his face in his hands. Watching Leon, having to cook later, and then having the chance of Raihan leaving him to monitor Leon alone? Tonight was going to be a long night...


End file.
